utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Cecep
'Cecep '& Lilis VA410-C/L VA410-C/L is Indonesian utauloid with sundanese ethnic theme. They first mascot was designed by Ara Shinju with modern-traditional appearance, named Cecep for VA410-C and Lilis for VA410-L. "Cecep" and "Lilis" is from sundanese word'','' Kasep and Geulis, that means "Handsome" and "Beautiful". 'History' In 2011, Tiar, their creator and voicer planned to made an utau which "similar" with Kagamine Rin/Len but hasn't enough time for completed the voicebanks. She began to recorded some voice on March 2012 and released the voice sample, and named it "Tear". Exactly, Tear is the boy, although his voice isn't too masculine. Then she never completed his voicebank again. In October 2012, she try to recorded new one and began with childish-girl voice then recorded new "boyish" voice. Finally, they was released on October 28th 2012 in one package (one RAR file that contain two voicebanks) exclude oto.ini settings. 'Voicebank' Libraries ''VA410-C/L Proto Include sundanese "eu" phonetics that pronouncation is almost similar with japanese "u". But some japanese phonetics such as ''rya, ryu, etc still not included yet. For middle-low range, recommended to use VA410-C and use VA410-L for middle-high range song. Cecep & Lilis accent are good enough for speak in Indonesian http://soundcloud.com/tiarmutia/ketika-master-suruh-ceplis TALKLOID and might be good too in sundanese. Proto VB series purposed to introducing their vocal's character. Both have a significant difference type and recorded separately, not from pitched https://soundcloud.com/tiarmutia/talkloid-keluhan-ceplis TALKLOID . For better peformance, flag it or (re)setting it's oto.ini. |-|VA410-L Proto = Strengths *Strong and vivid vocal type. *VA410-L's library is designed to have girly voice so it's good enough for singing in high and fast note. *Caused of sundanese ethnic themed, she is also supporting "eu" phoneme that means wider usage in multilingual abilty. Weakness *Some phonetics (especially "bu") not recorded clear. *Need flags for better peformance. *In low note, she sounds so creepy. |-|VA410-C Proto = Strengths *Soft and calm vocal type. *VA410-C's library is designed to have boyish voice and sounds more gentle in low note. *Caused of sundanese ethnic themed, he is also supporting "eu" phoneme that means wider usage in multilingual abilty. Weakness *Some phonetics not recorded clear and have less bank than VA410-L. *Need flags for better peformance. *In high note, he sounds more like a girl. ''VA410-C/L Proto English The upcoming voicebank of Cecep & Lilis with capability to sing in English. VA410-C/L Meso+ ''( "+" symbol pronounced as "tum-bee-hun"/"tambihan". Means "plus" in Sundanese.) This series was released in three different types, also can be called as Append version of VA410-C/L. |-|VA410-C Meso+01 = Strengths *Sounds more manly in low note *Different type of VA410-C's calm voice; sobbing-like voice, make this bank recommended to singing mellow and ballad songs. *Caused of sundanese ethnic themed, she is also supporting "eu" phoneme that means wider usage in multilingual abilty. Weakness *Some phonetics not recorded clear. *Heard more flat. *Weak of consonant pronouncation, make this bank sounds more robotic |-|VA410-C Meso+02 = Strengths *Recorded with VA410-C original accent *Soft and charming vocal type *Consonants pronouncation are more "human" Weakness *The most unclear-recorded bank in VA410-C/L series *Poor in optimum range, this bank only sing good in "stable range" songs. Very poor in wide and high ranged songs. |-|VA410-C Meso+03 = Strengths *Claimed by author as the best voicebank in VA410-C/L Meso+ series *Solid and Energic vocal type *Have a clear consonant pronouncation *Easy using, recommended for beginner utauser Weakness *Some additional phoneme not recorded clear. there are some errors. thumb|left|210px|link= |-|VA410-L Meso+01 = Strengths *Soft and cutie-calm voice type, recommended for ballad and lullaby songs *Give a "dramatical" effect because of her vocal's type, especially in high note ballad songs Weakness *Poor at low-ranged songs *Heard more flat. |-|VA410-L Meso+02 = Strengths *Recorded with VA410-L original accent *Solid and strong vocal type *Have a same recording method with VA410-C so this bank have a wider range Weakness *Some phonetics heard unclear *Sometimes her vocal heard over-power |-|VA410-L Meso+03 = Strengths *Vivid and light vocal type *Have a clear consonant pronouncation *The most childish and "coquettish" VA410-L's bank Weakness *Poor at low-ranged songs 'Examples of Usage' |-|VA410-C/L Proto = VA410-C/L Proto |-|VA410-C/L Proto English = VA410-C VA410-L |-|VA410-C/L Meso+ = VA410-C Meso+01 VA410-C Meso+02 VA410-C Meso+03 VA410-L Meso+01 VA410-L Meso+02 VA410-L Meso+03 'Related Characters' *Rara Kimine (friend, the first Indonesian UTAUloid which downloaded by VA410-C/L creator and give enough support for finish VA410-C/L Proto bank ) *Amaine Yokina (friend) *Airine Kunti (ghost who always disturbing them) *Sindroid Nel Nue (friend) *Karakuta Yoshine (little sister, exactly the creator's little brother in real life) *Kia Izumi, Kio Izumi, Chrisilla Rei (friend) *Ayu Astika (friend, fellow Traditional Utauloid) *Verin Netsune (friend) *Namine Ritsu, Kasane Teto (idol, VA410-C/L voicer use these utaus to be an example method in recording voicebanks) *IXFLOID project (for oto.ini editing) *Nijiro Kasai (friend) 'Facts' *Sometimes Lilis feels that Cecep is more beautiful than her. *Lilis is friendly girl, but sarcastic. *Cecep is Yandere boy. He have a very huge desire of kill to everyone who hurt Lilis. *VA410 characters inspirated by Kagamine Rin/Len (Two Voicebanks, female/male in one packed) and their avatar inspirated by Gackpoid (Modern-Traditional appearance). *Cecep and Lilis ahoges look like "C" and "L" shape. *Simple name of VA410-C/L twins is "CepLis" 'Usage Clause' *Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless there are changes that have been made by the creator *Do not make they sing anything offensive *Do not edit their voicebank and edit it into your own voicebank *Do not pitch their voicebank *Do not claim Cecep & Lilis and their voicebank as yours *Allowed to be use freely, not for sale and other commercial usages *If you make Cecep & Lilis sing, please send the video/song link to their creator Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Over 20MB Category:Multiple UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Traditional UTAU